The Harrowing of Harry Potter: Teaser
by fullmoon71383
Summary: This is a teaser for a story I'm thinking of writing as a Harry Potter/Hellraiser Crossover. Basic idea is Harry Potter is hunting down the Lament Configuration, with the help of Kirsty Cotton. Draco buys the box from the dark wizard Kircher, and it's up to Harry and Kirsty to save him. This is a teaser right now, if I don't get any comments I don't think I'll continue it.


**Author's note: This is an AU crossover of Harry Potter and Hellraiser. I've wanted to write a Hellraiser crossover for a while and decided to just do it. This is most likely going to be very violent, but don't worry I won't be killing off Harry or Kirsty. I do not own the characters from either franchise. They are owned by J.K. Rowling, and Clive Barker respectively. This is just a teaser to see if it garners enough interest to write a complete story. So that means if I don't get any reviews, and nobody tells me they are interested then no story. Hope you enjoy. **

The Harrowing of Harry Potter: Teaser

_Marrakesh, Morocco_

Harry Potter's boot clad feet kicked up the sand beneath them as he stalked through the crowded bazaar. Hundreds of muggles went about their business around him. Merchants were selling their wares, tourists on holiday were shopping, and street performers were entertaining. The blazing sun beat down on him from the azure sky. Despite the hat he'd worn to protect head from the harmful rays, it was doing nothing to relieve him from the heat.

Sweat dripped down the back of his neck and made the bridge of his nose slick. He had to keep pushing his glasses back into place as they slipped. In a t-shirt and khaki shorts he looked like just another tourist shopping for souvenirs. If only that had been the case. He wished his trip to the dessert country was purely for entertainment. But, this was work. The Auror department of the Ministry had put him on a case. Intelligence gathered by the agency had pointed out a dark wizard in this dusty part of the world. And, as one of the top Auror's for the Ministry it was Harry's job to hunt him down.

His name was Kircher, and Harry had been surprised that this man had evaded the Ministry for such a long time. According to the dossier that had been presented to him upon assignment, Kircher had been working dark magic for decades, possibly longer. However, it seemed that he had finally managed to wind up on the Ministry's radar now that the war with Voldemort had been won. With their attention and resources finally freed up to cast a wider net, they had tracked the man down to Marrakesh.

Harry had only wished they could have been more accurate about Kircher's location. Trying to track down an reclusive dark wizard in a city this large was no easy chore. He'd been in the city for a week now and the only lead he had was local gossip about a strange man that sold weird artifacts in a local bazaar. But there were hundreds of merchants on the streets, and probably thousands of alcoves and alleys among the buildings were someone could hide.

As he thought about strange objects and the dark wizards that pushed them on an unsuspecting populace; he remember something else from the dossier. Apparently the Ministry wanted Kircher in for questioning because of an usual box that the man would offer to muggles; for a hefty price of course. The drawing he'd seen of the box had looked harmless enough. It had looked like little more than a puzzle box, the kind that had been made popular by the Chinese. However, according to Ministry intelligence, the box had sinister, very dark powers. The heat of the midday sun was beginning to make him feel drowsy, and he wondered if his search would continue to be fruitless.

He would have used magic to speed his peregrination, but the risk of exposing himself to the muggles all about him was too great. He cursed himself for not thinking things through more thoroughly before running off to this desert without proper escort. He dipped into the shade of a tiled archway to remove his hat and wipe the sweat from his brow again. There was no way he was going to find this sorcerer in the mundane madness of the bazaar. He would simply have to disparate back to London and wait until another clue surfaced. The department heads would not be pleased with his lack of results. But, then again they had given him so little to go on; how was he expected to produce the dark wizard or his strange box if he couldn't locate either of them?

He sighed heavily and scanned the panoply of sandstone buildings around him searching for place out of view. Spotting a shaded, secluded grotto, he took his chance and quickly jogged over to it. Then, checking to make sure no spying eyes were on him; he vanished into thin air with an audible CRACK trailing behind him in the air.

On the outskirts of the bazaar; in a quite corner cafe, hidden behind lush palm and date trees, Kircher, the dark wizard himself sat at small table opposite a young man of pale skin and blond hair. His dark Oriental eyes squinted out from behind the rim of a large straw hat. His skin, sun-kissed and craggy, wrinkled at the corners of his eyes as he smiled at his companion. Though, it was not a smile of friendship, but a more malicious smile. The smile of a predator that had just caught its prey. It was a smile that showed broken and stained teeth. In one hand he held a lit cigarette, in the other a glass of iced tea. His simple clothes made him look like any other tourist browsing through the crowded narrow streets. Kircher lifted the cigarette to his lips and dragged from it. He released the smoke slowly through his mangled teeth making them appear even more grotesque; like some industrial machine belching out smog and exhaust. Then he addressed the man sitting across from him.

"What's your pleasure sir?" He asked.


End file.
